KibaHina Love me instead of him
by Lollipop lottie
Summary: Kiba has always loved Hinata, but will she ever feel the same about him?
1. Chapter 1

KibaHina [part 1]

Shish

Swoosh

"Hinata - Chan, what are you doing" asked Kiba, the young women was swinging on a stick attached to a piece of rope which was tied to a tree. Her hair which was now long was loosely whooshing behind her. Hinta came to a sudden stop, jumping half a meter in the air. Kiba gazed at her lovingly, she was so beautiful. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked at him with her white eye as if questioning him. Kiba started to pluck up the courage to ask her out but then it left him. He loved her but he just didn't have the courage to tell her. Then he realised that Hinata was looking at him and that he had missed what she had said.

"Soz Hinata, what did you say?"

"Kiba, are you all right, you've gone red" replied Hinata.

Without realising it, Kiba had been blushing, no one known apart from himself and Shino knew that he had a thing for Hinata. It was a shame really, Hinata loved Naruto for some reason. He had no idea why, Naruto never showed her any attention.

"Hinata, why do you like Naruto?" ask Kiba.

" I don't know, I just do, he makes me laugh, I love him."

Kiba felt a weight press down on his stomach, This was to much for him, he couldn't keep it down any more, no, he had to keep it down, he had no idea how Hinata felt about him, for all he knew, she could just think of him as a friend. The weight was to much, then suddenly everything was black, his vision had gone, he was alone and frightened. Then, though the blackness came light, and Hinata's face with a warm smile on it. He sat bolt upright, he was at his house on his bed, was it all just a dream, no, Hinata came though the door with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh, good, your awake." said Hinata, then she started to cry.

"Don't cry Hinata, why are you crying?" asked Kiba

"Oh Kiba, I was so worried, you just passed out, I didn't know what to do."

Hinata chucked herself on to Kiba's bed and started to hug him (but the way, she had put the hot chocolate on the bedside table by this point), Kiba started to hug her back, the tear's started to slide down his face. Hinata started to giggle.

"Your crying as well now"

Kiba wiped away the tears.

"Hinata, could I be by myself now, I need a rest."

"Yep, see you tomorrow, Bye"

"Bye." replied Kiba.

As soon as Hinata was gone, the tear's came back to Kiba, but this time, he didn't stop them. He loved her, she just couldn't see it. He let it all out, the tear's didn't stop. He couldn't help it, slowly the tear ceased, for several hours, he daydreamed about Hinata and what would happen if he revealed his true feeling. He finally fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**KibaHina [Part 2]**_

_**In his dreams that night, Kiba dreamt only of Hinata. **_

_**He longed for her, longed for her touch, her warmth. **_

_**His dreams remodelled the past day, what would have happened if he had not held it down and not fainted, he didn't know, he could only imagine. **_

_**He dreamed of himself and Hinata walking hand in hand, them kissing. **_

_**Next they getting married, then children, the children were beautiful, just like Hinata. They all had her eye's but had his face marks. **_

_**They had 2 girls and a boy, **_

_**the girls had the same-ish sort of hair as Hinata but it was brown and shorter. **_

_**The boy had short spiky hair that was blue-ish. **_

_**The 2 girls were called Yuri (the younger one) and Kiiro. **_

_**The boy was called Kasui. **_

_**But then the nightmares came, Hinata was in all of them, they were the same as before, but instead of Kiba there with Hinata, **_

_**it was Naruto holding her hand, getting married to her, **_

_**and Kiba was there watching them get married. **_

_**For the 2nd time that night, Kiba sat upright, covered in a cold sweat, **_

_**he knew what was going to happen, he got out of bed and started to run to the bathroom, but he didn't get there in time, he was sick all over the floor. **_

_**Just at that moment, Akamaru realised that his master was not in his bed,**_

_**he went outside to see what Kiba was doing, as soon as he saw Kiba and sick all in **_

_**front of him, started to bark his head of, everyone in the household woke up. As his mother cleaned and his sister, Hana, helped him to bed, Kiba could only think of one person, Naruto, and how much he hated him. Because he stole Hinata's heart, and then not caring, and not loving her like he did. The tears started to slid down his face.**_

"_**Kiba, What's wrong?" asked Hana.**_

"_**It's not fair, He doesn't love her like I do,**_

_**he doesn't care for her, he'll never make her happy,**_

_**what does he have that I don't."**_

"_**I'm I allowed to know who the girl is?"**_

"_**Hina.. Hina..."**_

"_**Hinata, Kiba, She's just as bad as Naruto. **_

_**Naruto's to focused on sasuke and becoming hokage to see Hinata, **_

_**and Hinata's to focused on Naruto see what's right in front of her, the only way to make this right is to her how you feel. " **_

_**Kiba looked at his sister in shock.**_

"_**But what if she doesn't like me the way I like her?"**_

"_**It's better that wondering what she might have said in a couple of years time, plus, if she does like you, there's the added bonus."**_

_**Kiba smiled, trust his wise older sis to say that, well it worked.**_

"_**O.k. I'll go get a good nights sleep and then tomorrow, I'll tell her how I feel."**_

"_**K, night."**_

"_**Night" **_


	3. Chapter 3

KibaHina [part 3]

Hinata was worried, worried about Kiba, why? He had fainted, she wasn't worried that he had fainted, that happened all the time, It wasn't **uncommon, **no, the reason she was worried was because he usually fainted after lots of training and had over done it, but not this time, this time he had fainted after no training at all. But what worried her the most was what he said just before he fainted.

"Why do you like Naruto?" then it struck her, he had not said 'love Naruto' like he usually did. Never mind that now, she didn't want to be tired for tomorrows training practise. She turned her thoughts to Naruto like she usually did before she went to sleep, but for some reason she could only think of Kiba. She hoped he was alright after earlier, she remembered how he had fainted and how shocked she had been. Her last thought before she when to sleep was

"I hope he'll be alright."

5 hours later Hinata woke up. In her dream she had just about to get married, to Naruto of course (God this girl dreams weird thing, At least I dream about someone cute .e.g. Shino...). All Konoha 11 (plus Sasuke and Sai) were there, In the front row were Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurina and Kiba, they all looked happy but Kiba, he looked sad, devastated. Hinata didn't think much of it, she was to happy. They got thought most of the service, but when they got to the bit that everyone dreads. Does anyone have a reason for them not to get married. Hinata look around to see if anybody did, she saw Kiba starting to open his mouth and get up but then decided against it. He looked at Hinata and nodded still looking sad. At that point Hinata woke up, still thinking of Kiba's sad face. She thought it as odd, but nothing more. She soon feel into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

KibaHina [Part 4]

Kiba nervously approached Hinata. Hinata looked up at Kiba and give him a warm smile.

"Hey Kiba, I didn't think you would be hear today after yesterday, are you o.k. now?" Hinata asked Kiba. Kiba looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a slight dizzy spell, that's all" replied Kiba, The rest of that day was training. At lunch time, Shino (arwww, Cute hottie) wondered of somewhere claiming he wanted to see something ( or someone...). So it was just Kiba and Hinta, Kiba had packed some cinnamon sticks as him knew Hinata liked them. Hinata happily accepted them. Again, Kiba felt a rush of blood go to his head. Hinata saw and started to laugh (humph, that's not very nice...).

"Kiba, your blushing again" (God this girl is clueless, it's obvious he likes her, duh.)

"Umm... Hinata, do you fancy going to the movies later? There's this new film I want to watch (Avatar, hehe) and wondered if you wanted to come see it with me?" asked Kiba in a quick rush of words. He felt himself blush even more.

"Yea, (wooo, the work 'yea' rocks... wooo) sure, I'm not doing anything to night, we could go get something to et afterwards."

Kiba was surprised and happy. He didn't expect her to say yes (cas usually she was off spying on Naruto).

"O.k., see you at 6?" asked Hinata

"o.k."

They both headed home. Kiba couldn't believe his luck, he walked away from the training ground nearly skipping. In the tree's, watch this scene was Shino (with the something / someone he was looking for) thinking

"It's about time he asked her out."

The rest of that afternoon Kiba was panicking. He still had to see the movie time and how much they cost. Also where to get the money, he only had £6. That wasn't enough for two people so he just asked Hana.

"Hana, can I borrow £4?"

"Why?"

"I'm taking Hinata to the movies (to see Avatar hehe) and I only have £6."

Hana looked at Kiba in amazement.

"Kiba, I didn't think you would ask her."

"Well I did, so can I barrow that £4?"

Hana started laughing while handing over th money.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Kiba fuming.

"Nothin" said Hana walking away, still laughing. Kiba shrugged it of. He had more important things to worry about, like movie times. Kiba jogged up to the cinema and was happy to see that there was a movie on at 6:20 (YAAAAY, Avatar!) so that was set, when he looked at is watch he was shocked to see it was already 5 o'clock! Shit, he had to get home and have a shower. Half an hour later, he had his shower and was ready to set of, he had put on clean clothes that were slightly crumpled. That way he didn't look like he was trying to hard but still looked presentable. When he got there he was 10 mins early, he wondered how Hinata would react when she saw that he was there before her, he smiled at the thought. Then he waited, after 15 mins he started to wonder where she was, it was unlike Hinata to be late, so he decided to ring her.

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, it's Kiba."

"Oh, hey Kiba, why are you phoning?"

Kiba's jaw dropped, she had forgotten, where the hell was she?

"Um, Hinata, where are you?"

"At the ramen place, why?"

"Oh shit" Kiba thought, she was spying on Naruto again. Kiba felt a pain growing i his chest.

"Hey Kiba, ya there?"

Kiba hung up (probably leaving Hinata confused).

Kiba's brain was dumbstruck, in his subconscious he could feel his legs taking him to the ramen place, it took him a good 5 mins, he was in a complete trance all the way there, when he got there he saw no sign of Hinata, he went up to the owner of the place.

"S'cues me, has a girl about my age with blue hair and white eye's been?"

"Yea, she went about 5 mins ago (off looking for Kiba)."

"K, thanks"

Kiba turned to look around and saw (dun dun duuuuun) Naruto, Kiba instantly snapped out of his trance, a feeling of anger filled his gut as he walked towards him.

"Hey Kiba, you"

before Naruto could finish his sentence Kiba had socked (Hit, but I say socked) him one. Naruto looked at him in surprise, Kiba could hear himself growing ( by the way, from Naruto's point of view Kiba now has blood shot eye's and his canine teeth had grown, ALOT) and was baling his fist up for another socking, but Naruto was to fast, he got Kiba in the gut (oww, poor Kiba). This had no affect on Kiba, he was to angry and again he socked Naruto in the nose, completely knocking him out ( Yes the socking was VERY hard, hard enough to knock out Naruto). Then Kiba's mind went completely blank, he doubled over like he was going to be sick before fainting.

When he woke up he could hear little bleeps, he tried to sit up to see what they were and where they were coming from, but before he could Sakura came running in and held him down, all the while giving him dirty looks. It was only then that Kiba noticed that he had tubes coming out of hid chest, but why was he in hospital, then he remembered, he remembered the phone call, the socking of Naruto (lol lol lol) and then nothing. When Sakura ha done Shino and Kitsune ( you might as well learn her name as I'm starting to write about her, she's a new character I've made up, She was the something / someone Shino was looking for) came in.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Kitsune in a carm voice.

"O.k. ish I guess, where's Hinata?"

Both of them remained silent.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Naruto" said Shino bluntly.

Kiba let a small sign escape him, she hated him, he knew it, she would never want to be near him again, let alone the same team, god what had he done. Then another question popped up in his mind.

"Why am I in hospital?"

"Well you know when Naruto punched you in the gut"

"Yes"

"Well, it kinda, ... how should I put this ..., broke your gut, liver and one lung, basically, you nearly died, you weren't breathing and you lost a lot of blood."

Kiba frowned

"How long was I out?"

"3 days" answered Shino.

"Aw shit"

Suddenly, a sleepily feeling came over Kiba and he yawned.

"That would be the chloroform (I do history, this was discovered by James Simpson in 1847)"

Kiba yawned again and fell asleep. Little did Kiba know that 5 mins after he had fallen asleep Hinata had come, looking like she was about to cry (severs her right for blowing of Kiba). Before this she had been talking to Naruto, or more he had been whinging on about Kiba and she had been listening, the more she whinged, the less Hinata liked him, god she couldn't believe she liked this guy, In the end she had kicked him in the nuts and run of , leaving Naruto crying in agony, and hear she was now, next to Kiba, on the verge of abouting to sob. She reacted out for his hand and put it to her cheek and then put her hand to his cheek, she had no idea why she was doing this but if felt natural, she felt better instantly, she let an small smile break out. She stayed like that for about an hour.


End file.
